


Solo un poco más

by Nany13_6



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany13_6/pseuds/Nany13_6
Summary: Un poco más de tiempo a su lado me hubiera bastado, sin embargo, cada uno debía volver a donde pertenece...
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Kudos: 3





	Solo un poco más

Era un día como muchos otros y contrario a los anteriores desde mi salida del hospital había podido reunirme con él sin preocuparme por nada más. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde nuestra última reunión que optamos por visitar aquel establecimiento que tanto frecuentabamos y en el que tanto nos gustaba comer.

Entramos y ocupamos nuestra mesa de siempre antes de realizar el pedido, lo habíamos hecho tantas veces ya que estoy casi seguro que en cuanto la chica nos vio supo lo que ordenaríamos. En cuanto partió volvió su mirada hacia mí y luego de su regaño por mi ausencia injustificada suspiró.

La molestia que me mostró antes llegó hasta ahí y nuevamente volvió a su carácter alegre y animado de siempre, tenía tanto por contarme que parecía un niño de preescolar tras su primer día de clases, describiéndome con lujo de detalle todo lo ocurrido mientras no estuve.

Las palabras salían y salían de su boca, lo vi comer apenas la mitad de su hamburguesa y unas cuantas papas pese a lo hambriento que dijo estar cuando llegamos, parecía que en ese momento sólo quería que lo escuchara.

Por mi parte di apenas un par de mordiscos a ambas cosas, y no sólo por las náuseas que aquello me provocaba pues mientras lo escuchaba fueron nulas, sino por lo importante que era para mí escucharlo atentamente sin perder detalle de todas sus palabras.

La tarde pasó sin mayor cambio, sólo visitamos algunos lugares mientras seguía hablándome de todo lo que tenía en mente y todo lo que había tenido que soportar para tener los apuntes completos y después dármelos para estar al corriente en clases.

El anochecer estaba por llegar y antes de que eso ocurriera fuimos al lugar en que nos vimos por primera vez. Él se tiró sobre el césped con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza para darle soporte mientras yo me senté a su lado abrazando mis rodillas mirando al horizonte.

Siempre ha sido alguien que ama hablar y ese día no fue la excepción pues aunque parecía que el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo seguía hablando, entre recuerdos, anécdotas y lo que aún tenía por contarme de sus aventuras mientras no estuve a su lado.

Sin darme cuenta estaba atrapado en su voz y me recosté a su lado sin ser consciente de ello. Me acerqué hasta que nuestros rostros estaban a sólo unos centímetros de distancia mientras mis dedos paseaban entre sus rubios cabellos pasando por sus mejillas. Sus ojos marrones no se apartaban de mí y cuando aproximé sus labios a los míos me detuvo con sus brazos para después sentarse frente a mí dispuesto a partir.

—Aún no, por favor —imité su acción y me levanté también para detenerlo-Sólo te pido que te quedes un poco más.

—No podemos —la sonrisa se instaló en sus labios mientras me miraba de manera condescendiente—. Sabes que debo irme... Y tú debes despertar...


End file.
